One existing microscopic probe comprises an endoscope or endomicroscope, with an endoscopic head for insertion into a patient (through the mouth or anus) coupled to a laser source by an optical fibre or optical fibre bundle. Another microscopic probe is similar to this endoscope, but adapted for examining the skin.